My Special Doll
by Shadowthorn2013
Summary: [HIATUS] After finally winning over Rin, things should go smoothly for the rest of the two months, right? Except, Len didn't think a few things into the whole situation. First, he never thought his old, crazy friends would return to stir up trouble, secondly, he never thought Rin's mother wouldn't approve and thirdly, he never thought someone else would like Rin...
1. Chapter 1 - Cosplaying

**A/N: I promised a sequel, yes? As the main storyboard for Not A Fan kind of ended, I decided to keep the story going, but in a sequel with a new set of problems (not Rin's tsundereness for once... xD). If you haven't read Not A Fan already, please read it before reading this...**

**As for the title, it may change, I just came up with it... So yes! On with the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: God, isn't it OBVIOUS I don't own Vocaloid? If I did, there would already be an anime out...**

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" Oliver yelled, gripping onto my pants leg as Sonika continuously tried to wrench him away.

"Oliver, we have to go," Sonika rolled her eyes, "We've done the concert, it's time to head back to England, okay?"

"NEEEEEEVEEEER!" Oliver screamed.

We were standing in the middle of a very crowded airport, getting odd looks from pretty much everyone - even other screaming children thought Oliver was strange. Maybe because they were SIX and he was FOURTEEN.

"Oliver, let go of my leg," I said firmly, "If you don't, I won't call you."

Oliver let go, sitting on the floor stubbornly with his arms folded, like a three year old who was being denied candy. Or an Oliver who had been denied something.

"But you won't wash behind your ears if I'm not here!" Oliver pointed out.

"Oliver, Len is _waaaaaay _more responsible than you. If he has to wash behind his ears, he will," Sonika said, grabbing the back of Oliver's collar and dragging him away, "You COULD stay, but since Rinto - who will soon become your bodyguard - is occupied with caring for Rin, you can't."

"I'm fine without a bodyguard!" Oliver said, "I'm good at hitting people in the face! See!"

Oliver flung his hand back and it managed to hit Teto - who finally arrived - in the face.

"OLIVER!" Sonika yelled.

Dell and I smirked, whereas Teto yelped, clutching her nose.

"THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE DONE THAT YOU LITTLE!" Teto yelled, followed by many swear words that caused Dell and I's jaws to drop. Who knew Teto had swear words in her vocabulary...

Oliver yelped, hiding behind Sonika, "Let's go. Len's crazy manager has turned psychopathic."

Sonika nodded as she and Oliver hurried away. I waved goodbye, before heading out of the airport with Dell and a very furious Teto.

[...]

I sat on my bed that night, surrounded by pencils that had strayed from the tin I kept them in. Erasings also covered by pillow and sheets, as I sketched in my sketchbook.

By now, my sketchbook was full of drawings of Rin. Rin had seen them all, and, despite saying they were completely creepy and stalkerish, she often stole them and took them home. Not to mention I'd caught her trying to draw me several times.

"Len, your phone's ringing!" Teto yelled from the living room. I got up, leaving my sketchbook on my bed and heading down the hall. Teto handed me my mobile and went back to cooking some french bread for herself.

_Incoming call from: Piko Utatane._

"Pi-kun! How nice of you to call!" I said happily, walking back to my bedroom with the phone to my ear.

"Oh shut up, Len," Piko growled on the other side of the phone, "Anyway, Gumi found out who Rin's going as tomorrow!"

"Took you a while," I said, "Barely any time to get the cosplay."

"Don't worry, Gumi cosplayed as her a few years back."

"...Her?"

"You're going to hate this, Len," I could hear the smirk in Piko's voice as he spoke, "But Rin's going as a guy."

"Oh dear god," I groaned, "As long as I don't have to wear a skirt or-"

"She's going as Jellal from Fairy Tail~!" Piko sang happily.

"Oh. Oh my dear... UGGGGH." I groaned, "I have to go as Erza?!"

"Yep~!"

I instantly though of how SHORT her skirt was. Oh well... At least she wears mostly armour?...

"Rin's bound to fall for you if you wear a skirt," Piko giggled.

I sighed, "I hope I don't run into anyone I know..."

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Kale, Mizune, Celeste and Gumi are all coming too~!" Piko said, cracking up on the other side.

"...I hate you SO much, you know..."

"Don't hate me, hate Rin~," Piko teased.

"So, what embarrassing character are you going as?" I asked.

"Well," Piko said, "Probably Soul from Soul Eater..."

"So YOU get to go as a guy but I don't?" I asked.

"Do you WANT to win Rin's heart?" Piko asked.

"I already have-"

"But this can't hurt," Piko smirked, "See you tomorrow Lenny-kins!"

I hang up and fell onto my pillows. _This'll be interesting..._

[...]

Piko and I walked side by side through the crowds of the convention. Piko was happily eating fairy floss, donned in his Soul costume. All he really had to do was spike his hair, put on contacts and change clothes, so he was completely comfortable.

I was constantly biting my lip, dressed in an armour top and a short, blue skirt, as well as high boots. Not to mention how ITCHY the red wig was... And to top it all off, everyone was staring and giggling at me. _Why am I doing this again?_

"Pi-kun!" A voice yelled and I saw someone waving. Gumi was barely recognisable, dressed Misa - of all people - from Death Note. She even wore the dress and, by the looks of it, was acting in character. I hadn't really talked to Gumi much, but I knew she was quite tomboyish. How strange for her to cosplay as someone so girly...

"Don't call me that..." Piko whimpered as Gumi threw her arms around him in a strangling hug. She turned to me and smirked.

"Len, the skirt looks _amazing _on you," Gumi commented, "Shows off your legs~!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I bet if you jumped up and down, we'd be able to see your underwear!"

"PIKO YOUR EX IS BOTHERING ME, MAKE HER STOP!"

"No way~!" Piko laughed, "This is way too hilarious~! Where's Rin? I want to see her reaction!"

"I give up, I'm so out of here!" I said, turning to leave but having Piko grab my wig, which pulled at my hair underneath.

"OW! PIKO THAT HURTS!"

"I have an older brother and a twin sister, Len, I know exactly where to pull people's hair to hurt them," Piko threatened, "And Gumi's got five siblings, so if I were you, I'd behave."

"Ugh, fine." I growled, re-adjusting my wig. Gumi took out her phone and snapped a picture of me, much to my protest.

"This is sooo going online," Gumi smirked as I tried to lunge at her, only to be held back by Piko again.

"You guys are so cruel," I said, "Can't you just let me leave?"

"No way," Gumi said, "It took me ages to find that costume for you! Besides, you look adorable, Len~!"

"Hey, Gumi, I found the manga novel you were- OH MY GOD." Rin said, appearing around the corner, holding a novel in her hand, before promptly bursting out laughing.

I turned even redder than the wig I wore, my hands clenching into fists.

"You look so cute, Len!" Rin said happily, happily dancing over. She was, at least, dressed like Jellal, just as Piko and Gumi had said. Surprisingly, it actually suited her well. Unlike me and my stupid costume...

"You're so sweet~!" Rin sang, "Going to all that effort~!"

"...She's not being tsundere?" Gumi asked, shooting Piko a look, "That's... weird."

"Let's go find everyone else," Rin smiled, taking my hand and dragging me through the crowd, "I bet Kale will be DELIGHTED to see you in a skirt!"

[...]

"And this is why I ship you guys so hard," Kale said, as the flash of his phone almost blinded me. I was still bright red, even more so by the fact Rin was constantly holding my hand. Kale was dressed up as Miku. Yes, of all people, Miku. He had a wig on with two big twin tails falling at the side of his head, dressed in a skirt and school uniform shirt, with boots that went passed his knees.

"You're crossdressing too, you know," I mumbled.

Kale shrugged, "So? I ship you guys because you'd go this far to be with Rin. It's sweet."

The phone flashed again and Kale pocketed it, looking around for Mizune and hitting me in the face with his pig tails.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Where's Mizune? I bet she'd LOVE to see this." Kale said, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"She'll see it when I email it around the school," Piko said, chewing on the sour strap he'd bought whilst texting the pictures of Rin and I to someone.

"HEY!" Rin and I both yelled at the same time.

"Ah, there's her tsundere side," Piko said, smirking, "S'pose you don't mind having the picture taken s'long as your Jellal and not Rin, eh?"

"SHUT UP!" Rin yelled, snatching Piko's phone from his hands and promptly deleting the photos.

"Heeeey," Piko whined, "You can't just do that..."

"It's illegal to send pictures of someone around the internet or a network without those persons' permission," Rin recited, "By doing so, you can be sued. And, considering that my dad's a police man and Len is rich enough to buy the best frickin' lawyer on the planet, I'd suggest you not send around pictures."

"...She got us there," Gumi sighed, as Kale snapped another picture of us anyway.

"KALE!"

"Hey, I'm not gonna send it around," Kale said, "It's purely for my own entertainment."

"...Um... Okay... Then..." Piko said, as everyone else seemingly sweatdropped, "You're... perverted..."

"Nah," Kale said, "It's just their my number one otp and there's hardly any fan art."

"LIFE IS NOT A FRICKING ANIME, KALE!" Gumi yelled, shaking him, "SEEEEERIOUSLY!"

"Guys!" Mizune said, happily jogging over from wherever she'd been. Fittingly, she was dressed as Tohru from Fruits Basket. She was dragging a girl who was dressed as a Yankee... Or something like that.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet my new friend, Nikki!" Mizune said happily, pushing the girl forward into our group's crowd.

Her hair was dark blue and shoulder length, matching her dark blue eyes.

"Uh..." Nikki stammered, "Um... H-hi? N-nice to m-meet you? Uh..."

"Mizune, seriously, are you just walking around befriending strangers?" Piko asked.

"Yep!" Mizune grinned.

"...That's dangerous..." Rin said.

"Pfft, no it isn't!" Mizune said happily, "It's fine! Everyone's nice!"

"Yeah, everyone's nice, that's why I got SHOT and KIDNAPPED and ALMOST KILLED." I said.

"Well, everyone's nice to me!" Mizune said, pouting childishly, "You're just too bossy!"

Another sweat drop moment...

"Anyway..." Gumi said, "Nice to meet you, Nikki. Oh, yeah, what's your last name?"

"Oh it's-"

"Everyone, everyone!" The crackling speakers interrupted, "The cosplay contest will be starting soon! If you wish, come up to the stage and show your cosplay! Winners will be announced at three this afternoon! That'll be all!"

"Oh damn, the cosplay contest already?" Gumi asked, "Oh well, I best get going - the guys are waiting for me~!"

"Wait, what guys?" Piko asked.

"They're just friends," Gumi rolled her eyes, "Like you, Pi-kun. Anyway, see you guys later!"

Gumi ran off, as Kale smirked.

"Forever friendzoned~!"

"Hey! I have a girlfriend, thank you very much!" Piko said, flushing, "Gumi and I broke up.. Remember..."

"Yeah, because you were an idiot," Mizune smirked, "Hey, wait, where did Nikki go? NIKKI! NIIIIIIKKKI!"

"I think Mizune scared her off..." Rin said quietly.

"Yeah... Um... Let's just... Edge away slowly..."

"Good plan."

[...]

Rin and I managed to escape the madness and promptly after switched costumes. It was awkward changing, as Rin had to sneak into the boy's toilets and we had to pass the costumes under the cubicles. But we both felt a lot more comfortable now; especially me.

"Len, hold still! I need to draw the tattoo on you!" Rin said, trying to hold me still as she held a blue face crayon dangerously close to my face. She'd wiped it off her own face already.

"I told you, I'm allergic to those kinds of crayons!" I said, struggling out of her grip.

"Oh stop being such a princess," Rin rolled her eyes, "I am too, but you don't see me wimping out! It's only one day, besides, no-one will know who you are if you don't!"

"Plenty of people will!" I said, "Piko will, Gumi will, anyone I tell will- AH! SHIT THAT CRAYON'S COLD AND GREASY AND EWWW!"

Rin smirked, "I'm starting to think you should've stayed in th skirt. You're such a princess."

I pursed my lips at her, "Shut up."

"And you call ME a tsundere." Rin laughed.

"You ARE a tsundere, I'm just embarrassed about cross-dressing as any guy- NORMAL guy would be." I said.

"Kale's not embarrassed by it and he's- wait, no, never mind. But you're not normal either, Len." Rin said.

"I am so!"

"Shotas are not considered normal, Len. Especially if they're sixteen. I mean, honestly..." Rin rolled her eyes.

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!"

"What if I like Shotas?" Rin asked.

"Then, one, you are a pervert and two... Uh..." I flushed, "Okay, so, MAYBE I am a Shota... Only if you like them... Uh..."

"Awww," Rin said, "Len's being SHOTA!"

I flushed even redder and Rin pecked me on the cheek.

"I don't really like Shotas, but I like Lens~!"

"...Dammit Rin! You're turning me tsundere!" I said.

"That's the whole aim," Rin laughed, finally finishing off the tattoo and standing up, helping me up from the bench we sat on, "Let's go get something to eat... I know! Orange sushi!"

"Orange sushi?" I asked, "Do they even make that?"

"They should," Rin pouted, "Or orange ramen! Mmm, that would soooo good!"

I laughed, "How about a cup of orange juice?"

Rin pouted, "It's not enough."

I kissed her cheek softly, "What about three cubic tonnes of oranges?"

"HOLY SHIT LEN THAT'S NO WHERE NEAR ENOUGH!" Rin said, before jumping on my back, arms around my neck. I laughed, holding her booted feet, "Only three cubic tonnes?! How perposterous!... Could you even afford that much?"

"If there's three cubic tonnes of oranges even availibe in Japan, I'll buy them for you~!" I promised.

"Aye, sir! Now! To the sushi shop!"

[...]

We sat on one of the benches outside the convention centre, eating the sushi rolls and sashimi with chopsticks. Well, at least, we started eating with chopsticks but ended up just eating with our hands. And throwing it at each other.

After wasting about three sushi rolls and two trays of sashimi, we sat down to pick the rice and fish out of our hair and costumes.

"You've got some rice in your wig," Rin said, brushing the grains off my head. I laughed, thanking her and helping her get some fish out of the armour, as it was pretty hard to remove rice from the cracks in the metal.

"Well, that was a nice waste of food, money and an afternoon," I said, leaning back against the bench and burping, sastified with the amount of food in my belly.

"Ewww, Len, that stank," Rin giggled, before burping twice as loud. We both laughed and sat against the bench.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Someone yelled, causing me to roll my eyes as the albino ran towards us.

"What now, Piko?" I asked.

"Gumi won!" Piko said happily.

"Wha-?"

"She won the cosplay contest!"

"Good for her," Rin said, yawning, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap..."

"GUYS ARE YOU EVEN-"

"Use my shoulder as a pillow," I offered and Rin nodded, leaning against my shoulder and closing her eyes.

Piko rolled his eyes, raising his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay, I also suppose you don't care who else I found loitering around."

"You're right, I don't." I said.

"WELL, excuse you," An all-too-familiar feminine voice said, "But I came here 'specially to see if I could bump into you. But, if you're all too high and mighty to talk to me, then be that way."

I frowned, my eyes opening instantly as I spied the red-head standing next to Piko, leaning with her - I mean, his - hip sticking out the side.

"Ritsu? What the hell are you doing in Japan?"

**Yeah, yeah, short chapter, I know. But it was worth having the cliffhanger in there... Mwahaha... **

**Yes! Our favourite cross-dressing pervert returns! But why is he here, eh? Find out in the next chapter ;3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ritsu, Stop Flirting

**A/N: Here we go! Chapter two! Going to try and update quickly to make up for the looooong time it took to post the last chapter of Not A Fan... Let's hope I don't crash and burn again xD **

**I'll try and put review replies at the end of this chapter and I'll try to make a habit of doing it every chapter. Also, the prequel is now out!... I need to stop putting other stories with Not A Fan xD Before you know it, I'll be doing a parody called 'Not A Shota'... That's actually a good idea- /shot.**

**Anyway, sorry for the cliffies! They've found me again xD**

"Ritsu, why are you in Japan?" I asked again.

"Uh... Well, you see... Some uh... Things... Happened and..." Ritsu stopped, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh god, don't tell me. You got kicked out of VocaTone, sent to a re-form school, ended up running of schools in Europe, so they sent you here?" I asked.

Ritsu gave me his infamous death glare, "No... Well, okay, that's pretty close to the truth. I'll admit, I got kicked out of VocaTone, whoop-dee-doo! I failed the record contract contest for the third time, so I went to this agent and... Yeah. You know it's not allowed for us to go to other music producers... So, the rest is pretty obvious."

"Still, why are you here?" I asked.

"Well... My parents got sick of me, so they ditch me on my aunt..." Ritsu said sheepishly, "And, my aunt just so happens to be Teto Kasane."

"...That actually makes sense," I said, "I mean, you must get your perverted habits from her..."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, so you're staying with me?" I asked, sighing.

"Yeah," Ritsu said, pursing his lips, "I arrived this afternoon and Teto told me you were out at the anime convention... So I came to say hi. I was kind of tempted to surprise you, but, you know, Teto's already sick of me..."

Ritsu's eyes finally landed on Rin, "Well, hello there pretty girl-"

WHACK.

"Owww!" Ritsu complained, rubbing his cheek, "That hurt you bitch!"

"Freaky, cross-dressing pervert," Rin said, "Don't flirt with me or I'll hang you up by your undies!"

"AND I'LL TWIST YOUR NIPPLES!" Ritsu threatened back.

"PERVERT!"

"FLAT-BOARD!"

"Ritsu, meet my girlfriend, Rin. Rin, meet my old friend, Ritsu." I said, sitting back as the two fought.

"...How did that fight even start?" Piko asked.

I patted Piko on the shoulder, "It's what you call 'frenemies at first sight'. Don't worry, in no time they'll be having slumber parties, dressing each other up, exchanging phone numbers and going off to see soppy chick flicks together."

"And you don't mind?" Piko asked, "What if he steals her from you?"

"Pfft," I rolled my eyes, "As if."

"STOP FIGHTING!" Mizune yelled, blowing on a whistle she had around her neck, "STOP FIGHTING I SAY!"

She was dragging Nikki by her wrist towards us, Kale following as he looked through pictures on his phone.

"Cross-dressing scum-"

"Flat-chested bitch-"

"Who's he?" Kale asked, looking up at Ritsu.

"Just an old friend," I shrugged, "...Wait, how'd you know Ritsu was a guy?"

Kale shrugged, "I've seen enough cross-dressers today to know, Len."

"Fair enough."

"STOP THIS MADNESS I SAY!" Mizune screamed, blowing the whistle again. Rin and Ritsu finally stopped trying to tear each other's hair out and stood side by side, arms folded over chests. It was scary how similar they looked with Rin wearing that wig...

"Sorry about this, Nikki," Mizune sighed, "Rin, did you just walk up to some random and start fighting?! Honestly! And you said befriending strangers is dangerous!"

"Rin was befriending him," Piko said, "In her own special way- AH! RIN LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"Anyway, the main reason I came here - besides the whole kicking out thing - is that I heard your art teacher is Luka Megurine," Ritsu said, straightening his fringe and dress, "And, really, I'm just dying to get her signature."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. Should've known."

"Well, _I _dated her son!" Rin spat at Ritsu.

"Well, _I _don't care!" Ritsu shot back.

"New O TP, sorry Len," Kale said, snapping a picture of them.

I laughed, "No worries, Ritsu's got a girlfriend."

"Ruko's a guy," Ritsu glared at me.

"Whatever you say, Ritsu.

"I am not bisexual, gay, pansexual or asexual. I'm not transexual, female nor male." Ritsu said.

"...You're a moron," Piko concluded.

I laughed, "Finally! Someone has figured it out!"

"Shut up, you two," Ritsu said, folding his arms over his overly large bust.

"So, your name is Ritsu?" Kale asked.

"Yep," Ritsu nodded, "Ritsu Namine. I suppose Len just wouldn't shut up about how amazing I am."

"Actually, he never once mentioned you," Piko smirked.

"...Screw you, Len."

"No thanks, Ritsu. God only knows where you've been."

[...]

It barely took Ritsu the evening to get settled in - promptly kicking me off my bed and onto a mattress on the floor so he could spread over the bed and drool into the pillows. If he has to stay here for the entire remaining time, I'm going to jump off a cliff.

It was about nine when Ritsu and I retired to bed. Ritsu being Ritsu wore a night gown with frills to bed, falling face first and yawning.

"Teto's cooking is disgusting." Ritsu said, "I miss my mum's microwave meals. They tasted better."

"You're welcome to go get take-out," I told him, sketching across the page with my pencil before erasing a misdrawn line.

"How long have you been here, again?" Ritsu asked.

"Two weeks," I said.

"You're popular already," Ritsu frowned.

"I'm good with people," I said, "'Coz I respect their wants and wishes."

Ritsu rolled his eyes and fell on his back, hands folded over his stomach, "I respect peoples' wants and wishes."

"Yeah, that's why you hit on everyone," I said, frowning as I erased yet another misdrawn line.

Ritsu shrugged, "I'm bored."

"Go to sleep." I told him.

"Ugh," Ritsu rolled over into the pillows, "Oh, yeah, by the way, Len, Ruko and I keep fighting. Not that you give a damn. Just thought I'd throw it out there. Then again, you don't really care about anyone anymore do you? You're famous, have heaps of amazing friends - why the hell would you care about little ol' Ritsu?"

So, that explained why Ritsu hadn't contacted me at all. Oliver had tried several times, but was eventually banned from doing so by Sonika, who's phone bill was longer than Miku's hair. Yuki was too, as if she could contact me and Oliver couldn't, Oliver would throw a hissy-fit. Same thing for Yuma. Ritsu was never stopped.

"What gave you that idea?" I sighed, "I missed you guys. If you'd recall, you never disclosed your phone number, whereas I purposely gave it to everyone before leaving."

Ritsu didn't reply for a few moments, finally saying, "Uta didn't care."

I raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Ritsu, honestly, this is me we're talking about."

Ritsu smirked, "Yeah, you're too pathetic to just ditch us all."

"Shut up," I grinned, hitting him.

"Oh, yeah, there's a new kid at VocaTone," Ritsu said, "He's pretty cool though - but he's a bit um... obsessed with cat girls."

"Oh great, another pervert," I groaned.

"Not really," Ritsu shrugged, "He just has a deep love for all things that go 'nyan'."

"So, he's in the group?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ritsu nodded, "He gets along with basically everyone - except for Yuki. But you know how she is - she'll come around."

"Yeah," I smiled, putting my hands under my head, looking at Ritsu, "I suppose you're coming with me for the rest of my tour?"

"Yep," Ritsu groaned, "No offense, Lenny, but your tour goes for like, a year and a half and I really don't think I can stand you that long."

I laughed, "You put up with Oliver for longer - I'm sure you'll manage dealing with me."

[...]

It wasn't long before Ritsu started attending Crypton High with me and, believe me, his first day would be a day. As usual, Ritsu had managed to worm his way into ordering the female uniform and was happily skipping by my side holding his bag, his hair flying. He wore a skirt and low-cut shirt, as well as knee-high socks.

I sighed, rubbing my head, "Ritsu, you look like one of those girls from an anime."

"Thank you, Len," Ritsu chimed happily in the highest pitch of voice a guy could possibly manage.

"I'm meaning to say you look ridiculously girly." I said, "And did I mention ridiculous?"

"Who's that?" I heard a few guys murmur among the crowds of students walking to class, "Is she new here?"

"Isn't this wonderful, Len?" Ritsu smiled happily, "Everyone wants to welcome me! Hi, guys!"

"Honestly," I sighed, "What are you trying to do?"

"Well," Ritsu said, winking, "If I fall out with Ruko, I best keep my options open, yes?"

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, spying Rin, Gumi and Mizune walking and patting Ritsu on the shoulder, "Well, I'll be seeing you, Ritsu."

"Bye, Len-kun!" Ritsu said happily, waving goodbye to me in a girly way that made even more guys stare. I swear I saw one of them drooling...

"Hey! Gumi! Rin! Mizune!" I yelled, running over to the girls who looked up at me.

"Is that your freaky cross-dresser friend?" Rin growled, jabbing at Ritsu, "And why is he still cross-dressing?"

"He always cross-dresses," I shrugged, "It's kind of his thing. Anyway, what were you girls talking about?"

"The school dance!" Mizune said happily, "It's a way off yet, but flyers went around this morning, so it's the buzz."

"School dance?..." I asked.

"Every year the school hosts a school dance." Rin said grumpily, "It's not that big a deal."

"No, it is!" Mizune enthused, "There's always a theme, and the music is amazing! Oh, and let's not forget the costumes! Also, every second year it's girls' choice, so the GIRLS have to ask out dates! This year's girls' choice, so it's bound to be fun!-"

"In other words, it's your stereotypical bitches-get-the-guys type of event," Rin said.

"You only say that coz you've never gotten a date before," Gumi said, smirking slightly, "Isn't that right, Rinny-kins?"

"Shut up," Rin pouted, "I could easily get a date - I've just never seen the point in it."

"You could go with Len this year!" Mizune enthused, causing Rin to make flustered noises and go bright red.

"Well, when's the dance?" I asked and Rin shot me a look, going even redder.

"Three months time!" Mizune said excitedly, "How awesome is that?!"

"...Uh, I'm leaving in a month and half's time," I said.

Mizune's enthusiasm disappeared in an instant and Rin went silent, the blush fading from her cheeks.

"Oh," Mizune said sadly, "Where are you going?"

"To the next destination on my tour - L.A." I shrugged my shoulder.

"That's too bad," Mizune sighed, pressing her lips together, "You and Rin would be really cute together! S'pose Gumi and I will be the ones hunting dates, eh?"

"Actually," Gumi said, "I'm not going this year."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't really have anyone to go with," Gumi shrugged, not seeming to care.

"But you were there for the last five years-"

"With Piko," Gumi finished, purse lipped, "But that's over now, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, why DID you guys break up?" Mizune asked.

"Because Piko's a moron." Gumi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Enough said, okay? Now I've got to go warm up for gym class."

As Gumi jogged off, we all looked after her, before back at each other.

"So!" Mizune said, happily jumping on our shoulders, "You guys are officially a couple, right?"

"Uhhh," Rin stammered, turning bright red and looking away from Mizune and then at me, before looking away again.

"It's up to Rin, I suppose," I shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Mm, okay, Rin, you two are dating, right? Like - going to the movies and stuff." Mizune said.

"I d-dunno!" Rin shrugged, making a few flustered noises.

"Well, _I _say you are!" Mizune enthused, "Let's face it - you only really smile when Len is around, and Len seems a lot less stressed when you're around. Heck, let's face it, he _always _has - seriously, have you seen the smile he has when you're around-"

"Mizune, that's enough," I said, flushing a shade of red brighter than Rin. Mizune smiled, leaning over to Rin and whispering not so quietly.

"See, he's even blushing!" She squealed excitedly and Rin covered her ear, hissing.

"Well excuse- hey, isn't that Nikki?" I asked, pointing in the distance. Mizune turned around immediately, as I grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her away from Mizune. Rin stumbled as we both quickly ran around the corner.

"Len-?" Rin asked in question.

"If we don't run now, she'll question us until we're forty," I said, stopping as we reached an unused classroom (there seems to be heaps) and leant on the desks, breathing heavily.

Rin laughed, "Yeah, she probably will. And she'll bring Kale in on it too." Rin leaned her back against one of the desks, looking at the ceiling, hair held out of her eyes by her clips.

I felt my cheeks burn as I asked, "...But are we dating?"

Rin looked at me and blushed a bit, "I-I... I dunno... It's been years since I dated someone..."

"Well... It's about time you did, right?" I asked, smiling slightly. Rin blushed a bit more before laughing slightly and looking back up at the ceiling.

"Then, yeah, I suppose we are dating." She said, looking to me again. I smiled and stepped towards her, pecking her lightly on the forehead, just as the door burst open.

"I FOUND THEM!" Mizune screamed and Rin and I both screamed too, clinging to each other. The flash of a camera blinded us as Mizune entered the classroom followed by Kale and Piko.

"What were you guys doing in here, eh, eh?" Mizune asked suggestively.

"MIZUNE GO AWAY!" I screamed as Mizune and Kale began supposedly interviewing us and Piko just stood back, watching and smirking.

"PI-KUN DO SOMETHING!" I yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

[...]

By the first break, Ritsu already had a bunch of guys following him around. Basically the entire dumb male student body had fallen for him, while Piko, Kale and I sat back and watched him in amusement.

"How is he even managing to keep them interested?" Piko asked, "I mean, seriously, how have they not spotted his Adam's apple yet?..."

"Ritsu tries to keep his hair in the way," I explained, eating my noodles, "And as long as he giggles and does girly gestures, they continue to believe he's female."

"In other words, he's stereotyping woman in a sexist way," Rin growled, hate radiating around in black clouds. Piko almost choked when he saw the death glare she was sending to Ritsu.

"Yeah, Ritsu does that," I sighed, the water flicking off my lips as I sucked the noodle into my mouth, "He's kind of a bastard. And by a kind of, I mean definitely, and by bastard, I mean royal dickhead."

"I'm going to stuff him into a garbage can," Rin growled.

"Len, stop her, she's scaring me," Piko gulped, before yelping when Rin turned to him, evil glinting in her eyes.

"Now, now, Pi-chan, Rin won't kill you," I said, waving it away.

Piko glared at me, "At least call me Piko-chan instead of 'Pi'."

"Pi-Pi," I teased, "Pi-Pi-chan~!"

"Are you saying 'Pi-chan' as in short for Piko or 'pee pee'?" Mizune asked, sitting down beside Rin, seemingly unphased by the aura of hate.

I smirked, noodles almost coming out my nose as I cracked up laughing and Piko went bright red.

"Sc-screw English!" Piko said angrily, pursing his lips.

"Mizune, you are officially forgiven for all the shit you put me through this morning," I said, giggling, "Because that was just perfect."

Mizune grinned and Piko looked outraged. The entire time this was happening, Kale had been looking through pictures on his phone, and we hadn't bothered him, because knowing his hobbies, they'd be of Rin and I or something.

"What did you guys do this time?" Someone asked, a smirk in their voice. We all looked up to see Gumi standing by our table, holding a tray of food.

"Len called Piko 'pee pee' as in toilet-" Mizune began giggling too much to say anything and Gumi smirked, sitting down.

"So, how's my little 'pee pee' today?" Gumi teased Piko.

"SHUT UP GUMI!" Piko said angrily, "It's not funny!"

"You're right," Gumi said, "It's-"

"Hilarious," Mizune and Gumi sang, as if rehearsed.

"You guys are so immature." Piko huffed.

"He's outrageous," Rin fumed, her eyes narrowing on Ritsu, "Flirting with all the _guys _in school... And he denies being gay..."

"He also denies being straight, bi and pansexual," I pointed out, "Just saying."

"Len-kun!" Ritsu called over to me in his girly voice, causing all the boys to suddenly glare at me, whereas quite a few girls started glaring at Ritsu. _Oh god, Ritsu, what have you done?..._

Ritsu waved before jogging over to a seat at a spare table, smiling to himself as the crowd of boys fought over who got to pull his seat out for him.

"Rin, calm down, please," Gumi said, "You're going to explode and or combust if you keep this up."

"...He's just so... infuriating." Rin said, pursing her lips angrily.

"Try putting up for him with a year," I said, leaning on the palm of my hand, watching Ritsu in amusement, "I'm stuck with him until my tour ends, and even after then."

"Don't worry, I'll kill him and everything will be resolved," Rin said, smiling slightly.

"HOLY SHIT SHE'S INSANE!" Mizune screamed, "Quick, get the knife away from her!"

"I'm not serious!"

[...]

"I really like your school, Len-kun!" Ritsu said happily as we walked down the street of downtown, "All the boys are so kind!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I groaned, "And don't call me Len-kun."

Ritsu was skipping happily, his bag banging against his legs as he went. Everyone in the street was staring at him as he went - not surprising, really. It's not everyday you see a cross-dresser skipping down the street, singing to themselves, accompanied by a super star. Heck - it's not every _life time _you'd see that.

"Miku's coming soon, right?" Ritsu asked, "In... two weeks?"

"Oh yay," I groaned, "First Oliver, now you and then Miku..."

"Oh yeah, Oliver might be coming back," Ritsu said casually, "Considering he's growing in popularity - he kind of needs a boost, and who better than to help him get his name known than Len Kagamine, eh?"

Ritsu smiled at me sneakily, before turning and haulting his skipping, walking normally, "Oo! That looks like a nice cafe and I'm hungry - how about we go get a bite to eat?"

I looked at the cafe he was pointing to and felt my heart drop. It'd been the cafe Neru had worked at. Sure, I never really knew Neru much but... She meant a lot to Rin, and they'd seemed close...

"How about we go somewhere else instead," I said, "I know a good stand that sells ice-cream - it's not too far away from here either."

Ritsu looked at me in questioning, "Why? What's wrong with that cafe?"

"A waitress who worked there died recently," I said flatly, "It just creeps me out."

Ritsu rolled his eyes, "Gosh, you're weird. Okay then - but we're going to the grocery shop for Chinese cabbage afterwards."

I nodded and we headed over to the ice-cream shop, Ritsu being annoyingly sweet.

"Why can't you just act like your not-so-normal self?" I asked Ritsu, irritated.

"Oh, Len," Ritsu smiled, "You don't even know if I am acting~!"

My eyebrows rose, but I said nothing as we arrived and Ritsu ordered a massive chocolate and mint ice-cream at the stall and handed me a banana one.

"Len, you pay~!" Ritsu chirped happily, licking his ice-cream.

"I may be rich but I'm not made of money," I scolded Ritsu, handing the store tender enough money to pay for the ice-creams as they stammered and took the money from me.

Ritsu dragged me to the grocery shop and got his stupid Chinese cabbage and we dropped by the manga shop on the way.

"You know my aunt doesn't approve and anime and manga - no wonder, all the Japanese stuff is horrible, manwha is so much better - so why are you getting it?" Ritsu asked, "She'll just burn it the moment she sees it."

"I'll just sneak it passed her - you better not tell her, by the way," I said, giving him a sharp glare.

"What? Me? I won't tell anyone," Ritsu said, raising his hands innocently.

"...You're going to blackmail me, aren't you?"

"You know it."

"Oh, fuuun."

**The blackmail idea just came to me as I was writing this and it seems like a good idea to keep the story moving. By the way, NONE of this is planned out, except the middle and ending... xD Yay! The next three chapters or so will be inprovised, so please send me ideas... "orz.**

**Btw, please go to my profile and sign the petition to save Galaco!**


End file.
